


Ihan hiljaa vain

by Televa



Series: Kukot Tunkiolla [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Vastaanpäin kävellyt mies oli kavunnut seisomaan sillanreunukselle ja tuijotteli nyt kiinteästi allaan vauhkoavaa virtausta. Katulampun loiste valaisi tämän kalpeat kasvonpiirteet, ja kauhukseen Rahikainen ymmärsi tunnistavansa nuo kasvot.





	Ihan hiljaa vain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mieoleahvena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yritys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987162) by [mieoleahvena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena). 



> Noniin. 
> 
> En saa rahaa, hahmot ovat Linnan. Idea pohjautuu mieoleahvenan kukkoficille, jossa Lammio suunnittelee itsemurhaa, ja tämä on vaihtoehtoinen loppu sille. Suosittelen sen lukemista ensin, että tämän pätkän kontekstin ymmärtää. 
> 
> Pahoittelen sydänhaavan potentiaalisuutta, itkin kyllä itsekin tätä kirjoittaessani.

Pitkä työpäivä oli vihdoinkin loppunut, ja Rahikainen asteli hyvillä mielin kotia kohti. Ilta oli varsin kaunis viileydestä huolimatta, ja kirkkaana loistavat katulamput valaisivat yksinäistä mukulakivikatua. Rahikainen käveli pitkiä askelia, hän halusi päästä mahdollisimman nopeasti kotiin, sillä aamulla he olivat Henrikin kanssa sopineet puhuvansa tänään kaikki murheet vihdoinkin selväksi. Muutamaa päivää aikaisempi riita ei häntä itseään enää huolettanut, kyllä hän tiesi että Lammio sortui helposti harhapäätelmiin huonon itsetuntonsa vuoksi, mutta juuri sen takia asia häntä edelleen hieman ahdistikin. Ei sitä ikinä tiennyt millaisia ajatuksia Henrikin päässä kulki, ja etenkin tämän vetäessä kivisen upseerinnaamion ylleen hänestä tuli täysin lukematon. Rahikaista, joka yleensä oli hyvä ihmistuntija ja selvisi vaikeidenkin luonteiden kanssa, tämä pelotti.

Hän kääntyi kadunkulmasta oikealle kohti siltaa, jota pitkin hän kulki aina työmatkansa. Se oli osoittautunut varsin nopeaksi kulkureitiksi, ja sillasta oli nopeasti tullut yksi hänen lempipaikkojaan koko kaupungissa. Siellä oli aina rauhallista ja seesteistä, ja katsellessaan hajamielisesti joen virtauksen mukana kulkevia puunlehtiä sitä huomasi itsekin rauhoittuvansa kuin varkain. Rantatörmää koristi lukuisat marjakuusi- ja sypressipuut, ja useaa otteeseen siitä ohi kävellessään oli Rahikainen muistuttanut itseään, että toisi Lammion mukanaan tänne piknikille tai muuten vain istuskelemaan. Kotiin päästessään ei hän sitä enää muistanut ollenkaan, vaan kietoi ainoastaan kätensä Lammion ympärille ja antoi kunnon kotiintulosuudelman ennen kun alkoi kyselemään miten toisen päivä oli sujunut.

Rahikaista vastaan käveli toinen mies, joka oli arviolta häntä hieman lyhyempi eikä viileästä säästä huolimatta kantanut takki yllään. Mies astui määrätietoisen levollisesti, aivan kuin hänellä olisi kaikki maailman aika käytössään päämääräänsä päästäkseen. Rahikainen sytytti tupakan ja antoi rentouttavan nikotiinin täyttää keuhkot, eikä hän kiinnittänyt enempää huomiota tuohon vastaantulevaan mieheen.

Pienen hetken, ihan muutaman sydämenlyönnin vain, hän vain seisoi siinä, imi tupakkansa ja mietti, miten hänen pitäisi edetä kotiin päästessään. Tulisiko hänen istuttaa Lammio syliinsä ja vaatimalla vaatia toista kertomaan, mistä kenkä puristaa? Vai pitäisikö hänen edetä hitaammin, ja rauhallisesti selittää miksi olisi tärkeää, että Lammio kertoisi mikä häntä on viimeiset pari päivää vaivannut?

Pitkään hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt pohtimaan asiaa siinä sen enempää, sillä vastaanpäin kävellyt mies oli kavunnut seisomaan sillanreunukselle ja tuijotteli nyt kiinteästi allaan vauhkoavaa virtausta. Katulampun loiste valaisi tämän kalpeat kasvonpiirteet, ja kauhukseen Rahikainen ymmärsi tunnistavansa nuo kasvot.

Henrik.

Rahikainen heitti puoliksi poltetun tupakkansa olkapäänsä yli ja lähti juoksemaan kohti rakastettuaan. Hänen päässään surisi ja pörisi, ja jokaisella askeleella ennenkokematon kauhu muljahteli häne vatsassaan. Mitä helvettiä tuo luuli tekevänsä, eihän hän vain aikonut suinkaan hypätä? Eihän…?!

“HENRIK!“ Rahikainen karjaisi sillan puoleen väliin päästyään. Hän oli hädissään, niin jumalattoman hädissään, eikä välittänyt poskiaan piiskaavasta kylmästä ilmasta saatika jalanpohjaa pistävästä kivestä kengässään. Tärkeintä oli nyt vain päästä mahdollisimman nopeasti Lammion luo ennen kuin tämä tekisi jotain todella typerää. Rahikainen huusi tämän nimeä vielä uudelleen ja uudelleen, mutta oli kuin Lammio olisi viimeisillä hetkillään sulkenut korvansa ympäröivältä maailmalta.

Rahikainen tunsi kyynelten nousevan silmäkulmiinsa. Ne kirvelivät ja kutittivat, ja hän olisi halunnut pysähtyä ja pyyhkiä silmänsä puhtaiksi, mutta pysähtyminen oli viimeinen asia, mitä tehdä. Hän huusi Lammion nimeä vielä uudestaan, yritti silkalla päättäväisyydellä saada toisen kuulemaan ja huomaamaan hänet.

Lammion toinen jalka oli jo pois reunukselta, käsi ei pitänyt enää tukea lampunpylväästä. Rahikainen nopeutti tahtiaan, juoksi lujempaa kuin koskaan eläessään, ja vihdoinkin saavutti Lammion. Hän kohotti kätensä vetääkseen toisen alas ja mahdollisimman kauan sillanreunasta, kun Lammio yllättäen kääntyi ja katsoi suoraa Rahikaista silmiin. Hänen katseensa ja hymynsä olivat täynnä niin silminnäkemätöntä surua, ja Rahikainen tunsi miten sydämensä räjähtävän pieniksi sirpaleiksi.

Lammio hymyili viimeisen kerran ja keinahti alas.

 

Maailma pysähtyi.

 

Oli kuin hän olisi menettänyt itsensä hallinnan, sillä Rahikainen tunsi päästävänsä ulos mitä kammottavimman huudon, mutta ei itse kyennyt ymmärtämään miten. Pidätellyt kyyneleet sumensivat näön, juoksivat valtoimenaan poskia pitkin ja kasteli matkallaan paidan etumusta.Kaikki sattui niin saatanan paljon. Hän halusi huutaa ja raivota ja rikkoa jotain, hajottaa tuhannen pirstaleiksi aivan kuin hän oli nyt. Kaikkien näiden sijasta hän lähtikin juoksemaan kohti rantatörmää sinne, minne virtaus kaikessa armottomuudessaan kulki. Ehkä hän pystyisi vielä pelastamaan Lammion, ei silta ollut tarpeeksi korkealla, että iskeytyminen vedenpintaan olisi heti tappanut. Hän halusi elätellä uskoa, että jotain olisi vielä tehtävissä.

Rantatörmältä hän erotti Lammion vedestä. Hän oli ajelehtinut pintavirtausten mukana kauemmas, eikä Rahikainen voinut millään yltää tähän. Hän teki ainoan järkevän ratkaisun, ja hyppäsi veteen. 

Jos ilma oli ollut vilpoista, vesi oli jäätävää. Se iski kuin tuhannet veitset ihoa vasten, kiskoi vaatteista alaspäin kohti iättömän unohduksen antavaa pohjaa, mutta Rahikainen ei välittänyt vaan potki ja kauhoi käsillään silmissään ainoastaan Lammio, joka tuntui koko ajan olevan aivan käden ulottuvilla mutta niin, niin kaukana. Hän vaivalloisesti pyristeli paksun takin pois päältään, noin, nyt oli helpompi uida. Kuin ihmeen kaupalla Rahikainen onnistui saamaan otteen Lammion paidankauluksesta, joten hän käänsi tämän selälleen ja lähti kiskomaan takaisin kohti rantaa.

Matka ei ollut pitkä, mutta kylmä vesi oli tehnyt tehtävänsä. Rahikainen tunsi olevansa kuolemanväsynyt, jokainen uusi veto ja potku kävi vaivalloisemmaksi, niin helvetin raskaaksi. Päättäväisesti hän kuitenkin taivalsi, manasi mielessään miten kukaan ei ollut tullut vieläkään avuksi. Suurkaupunki muka. Ja paskat. Suurkaupungeissa piti olla elämää, mutta ristin sielua ei hän ollut nähnyt koko illan aikana.

Rahikainen saavutti kuin saavuttikin uoman kivireunuksen. Hän nosti Lammion ulos vedestä ja kipusi itse perästä. Ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa levätä, oli varmistettava, että Lammio ei… Ei, sitä hän ei vielä ajattelisi.

Kädet vapisivat kylmästä ilmasta ja vaikeasti hillitystä pelosta, kun Rahikainen kokeili pulssia kaulalta. Hän painoi sormillaan useaan otteeseen, siirtyi hakkaamaan rintakehää ja puhaltamaan ilmaa keuhkoihin. Ei reaktiota, ei yskäisyä, ei mitään. Otsassa komeili iso haava, jonka ympäriltä iho oli repeytynyt auki, ja Rahikainen ymmärsi kaiken. Veteen osuessaan Lammio oli lyönyt päänsä kiveen, minkä vuoksi tämä oli menettänyt tajuntansa. Hän ei ollut päässyt varmaan edes sillan toiselle puolelle kuollessaan.

Kaikki se tuska ja raivo, mitkä Rahikainen oli vaivoin pitänyt poissa mielestään, pääsivät räjähtäen vapaiksi. Hän nousi seisomaan ja heittäytyi jalkakäytävän yli vasten viereistä talonseinää. Nyrkkiin puristautuneet kädet hakkasivat kylmää pintaa, joka röpelöisenkarheana raastoi ihoa auki. Rahikainen ei välittänyt, hän halusi tuntea edes jotain, ja kipu vei ajatukset pois surusta. Hän heittäytyi uudestaan seinää vasten, yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan, toivotti kivun tervetulleeksi kuin vanhan ystävän. Millään ei ollut enää väliä.

Ei Lammio voinut olla olla poissa, ei hänen rakas Lammionsa. Ei tuo mies joka iltaisin painautui lähemmäs ja aamuisin työnsi kahvikupin käteen vasta unten mailta heräilevälle kumppanilleen. Ei se ollut mahdollista, ei Lammio, joka onnistui aina kuivilla huomioillaan lähiympäristöstä saamaan Rahikaisen nauramaan ja rakastamaan häntä entistä enemmän. Ei Lammio voinut olla poissa, ei voinut, ei, ei, ei, ei, **_ei._**

Ja silti tuossa tuo makasi elottomana, vaatteet tiputtivat hiljakseen vettä asvaltille. Hänen ympärilleen oli jo muodostunut pieni lammikko, ja hän näytti niin pieneltä ja viattomalta. Verisin, väsynein käsin Rahikainen lysähti maahan tämän vierelle, puristi Lammion elotonta ruumista itseään vasten, itki rumasti suu irvistyksen vääntyneenä. Hän silitti märkiä hiuksia, heijasi varovasti. 

Ei hän tiennyt kuinka kauan siinä kökötti, mutta kuin myrskynsilmään jouduttuaan hän hiljeni täysin. Silittäessään Lammion kylmiä kasvoja hän yhtäkkiä tiesi, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän nosti Lammion syliinsä kuin morsiamen ikään, lähti mieli äänettömänä ja silmät tyhjinä kävelemään kohti kohtia. Millään ei ollut enää väliä, ei edes hänellä itsellään. Voi miksi hänen täytyi sytyttää se saatanan tupakka, kaikki olisi niin paljon paremmin jos hän ei olisi pysähtynyt. Hän olisi voinut pelastaa Lammion, vetää tämän turvaan syliinsä ja pitää siinä. Miksi, miksi, MIKSI?!

Se sama ihmisten tyhjyys, jota hän oli manannut aikaisemmin, osoittautui nyt siunaukseksi. Hän oli varmasti kumma näky hitaasti laahustaessaan louskuvin kengin vettä tiputtava ruumis sylissään, mutta Rahikainen ei välittänyt. Kuin automatisoituna hän otti uutta askelta pitkin jaloin, laski päässään nopeinta reittiä kotiin. Vesivana kulki hänen perässään, oli kylmä, niin julmetun kylmä.  Kahden käännöksen jälkeen hän huomasi seisovansa kotirapun edessä, kaivoi kuin silkalla tuurilla säilyneet avaimet taskustaan. Rapussa oli kylmä, niin kuin oli kotonakin, tai sitten se oli vain murtuneen miehen sydänvilu. 

Rahikainen laski hellästi rakkaansa makaamaan sängylle. Hän poistui makuuhuoneesta, vielä oli jotain tehtävää. Tietämättään hänet oli vallannut se sama mielenrauha, joka Lammionkin oli rauhoittanut kuolemastaan päättäessään, ja nyt tuon samaisen seesteisyyden ohjaamana hän astui Lammion työhuoneeseen. Rahikainen huomasi pöydällä olevan testamentin, ja tiesi lukemattakin sen sisällön. Kuin rakkaansa haamua myötäillen hän kaivoi itsekin esiin kynän ja muistion, jätti suurimman osan omaisuudestansa siskoilleen ja näiden lapsille. Loput hän kirjasi Määtälle ja muille eloonjääneille rintamatovereilleen. Jätti hän muutaman sadan markan verran Koskelan ja Riitaojan perheille, sillä hän tiesi millaisessa ahdingossa tilalliset edelleen olivat. Rahikainen koki sen velvollisuudekseen, sillä hän kärsi edelleen tunnontuskia heidän kuolemistaan. Eivät nuo kaksi höpsöä olleet koskaan toivoneet kenellekään pahaa. He olivat olleet aikakautensa vankeja.

Päivättyään ja allekirjoitettuaan tuon yksinäisen paperin, hän jätti sen Lammion testamentin viereen. Piirongin vetolaatikosta löytyi Lammion työn puolesta pidettävä siviilipistooli. Se tuntui raskaalta ja vieraalta kädessä, aivan erilaiselta kuin rintamalla käytetty. Oli ironista mutta osuvaa, että tuo turvaksi tarkoitettu ase olisi hänen viimeisen henkäyksen saava.

Rahikainen meni takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, kävi varovasti makuulle ja käänsi Lammion syliinsä. Pienen tovin hän vain silitteli kohmeisia hiuksia, puheli omiaan, höpötti kuinka hupsu Lammio olikaan luullessaan pääsevänsä kuolemalla hänestä eroon.

“Voi Henrik sie kaunis ihimisen lapsi, et sie saa män minne minen voi sinnuu seurata. Mut ethän sie meekkää, miehän tuun ihan perästä”, hän naurahti, suuteli kuolonsinisiä huulia. “Olikohan Leholla tämä sama rauha silloin siellä mehtäpolulla kun ihtensä tappoi, mitä luulet? Voinhan mie kyl sitä ihteki kysyä, sammaan paekkaanhan täsä ollaa matkalla. Oota sie Henrik minnuu ihan hetkone viel, mie tuun ihan just.”

Rahikainen loi viimeisen silmäyksen siihen kotiin, minkä hän oli salavihkaa yhdessä Lammion kanssa rakentanut. Määttää ja muita tovereitaan hänen tulisi ikävä, ei muita. Olihan hänellä bisnesveljiä maailmalla ja -siskoja satamissa, mutta helvetit hän heistä. Millään ei ollut enää väliä.

“Mie tuun Henrik ihan just”, hän mutisi vielä vasten Lammion huulia, painoi tämän pään kainaloonsa. Ainakin kylmät vaatteet hidastaisivat ruumiin mätänemistä, ehkäpä, mutta ei silläkään ollut väliä. Hän poisti pistoolin varmistimen, työnsi piipun vasten kitalakea ja painoi liipaisimesta.

Maailma jatkui.

He eivät.

**Author's Note:**

> Tervetuloa puhumaan ja pölisemään täällä sekä Tumblussa, mut löytää @too-spoopy-to-be-frukd!


End file.
